warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
| faction = Corpus | planet = Venus | mission = Fossa | weapon = Gatling Gun | abilities = Homing Missiles Plasma Grenade Cluster Rippling Shockwave | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = | protoshield = 2,000 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 8 | specialbodyparts = Shield: 0.1x | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Fieldron Sample Orokin Cell Jackal Sigil }} Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system, and represents the first Corpus boss that players encounter. Although a more bulky and old model compared to more recent Corpus robotics, the Jackal possesses invulnerable shields, a giant shockwave ability to knock players down, and one of the most powerful corpus weapons, the Plasma Grenade Cluster. Dissected models of the Jackal can be found in some Grineer tilesets, either showing that the Grineer have interest in utilizing Corpus technology, or that they have simply purchased merchandise.It can be found on the mission Fossa. After defeating it and finishing the mission, the player will receive component blueprints. A blue-colored variant may spawn in Orb Vallis during high alert state. This variant has vulnerable shields and a projected energy barrier – similar to 's or a Shield Dargyn's barrier. This variant is considered a common enemy, not a boss, and will neither drop blueprints nor anger the Stalker. Appearance The Jackal is a yellow, quadruped mechanical proxy of the Corpus, modeled similarly to the real Jackal anatomy-wise. Its head is composed of an ocular piece attached to its chassis in a ball-socket joint manner, of which it has two yellow mechanical-eyes with two short antennae strewn forward abductively along with a long downward "jaw" attached, much like an osprey's ocular piece. It mounts a pair of heavy turrets hidden inside its ear shutters along with a pair of presumably ammunition boxes. It has four three-jointed mechanical legs connecting in a hinge-jointed manner with three-fingered mechanical fingers on its end, much of it composed of machinery ball-socket-jointed to the chassis. The Jackal, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * "Trivial threat detected." * "Enemy analysis: Organic. Threat level: Impotent." * "Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pathetic." '' * ''"Prototype engagement test: Ready. Tenno destruction analytics: Recording." Behavior The Jackal's main body is protected by invulnerable shielding. Disabling two legs by damaging them will cause it to collapse, disabling its shield. There's a time limit and damage tolerance that it will take before it recovers. Note that the Jackal will be invulnerable for a short time when recovering. Offensively, aside from heavy machine guns, the Jackal can launch a barrage of missiles; its missile strike deals moderate damage and is capable of knockdown, although not lethal. It can also fire Plasma Grenade Cluster in a wave, and it will use Rippling Shockwave in close combat. Abilities Strategy The Jackal has a massive amount of firepower in the front, necessitating that any Warframe it targets seek cover quickly. It also uses a Rippling Shockwave which causes knockdown and is avoidable by jumping over it, hiding behind a pillar, or simply keeping out of range. Sometimes, it will spew a group of Plasma Grenade Clusters that will deal 100-200 damage each; they have a distinctive element of it emitting a very bright light during the fuse period. When the Jackal launches a barrage of missiles, using a melee weapon to block it will parry most of the damage and knockdown. It is also advised to shoot down as many Mine Ospreys as possible while taking cover from the Jackal's gunfire in order to keep the number of mines under control. Carrying an accurate weapon with properties is also very effective against Jackal; a player using a properly-outfitted sniper weapon can disable Jackal with a single shot to a limb, allowing uninterrupted fire to the head. As soon as Jackal regains mobility, the sniper can disable Jackal again. Having a lightly modded melee weapon and equipping yourself full-melee can work surprisingly well to stunlock him in his own animation; proper melee would break one of its limbs before it finishes its recovery animation, resulting in an endless loop of locking. This has been tested with an unranked . In any case, the Jackal's legs will regenerate health if they're not under sustained fire, so make sure you can keep applying pressure until the Jackal is incapacitated. There is a bug if you hide behind a column and continue shooting his left front or right front leg that he will not be able to attack you. This is rather tedious and should only be performed when soloing the boss fight. However, the Ospreys that the Jackal spawns will continue to bombard the player with bombs. Utilizing Warframe Abilities An easy way to knock it down, if using , is to cast and take him head-on. You can quickly walk up to its hind legs and melee it up close, resulting in a quick knockdown. The Jackal is not fooled by , and even then its heavy firepower will easily rip the Decoy to shreds. If you are playing as an , save your energy for . Once you see it go down, use Slash Dash on him as many times as possible. Using 's to get close is also an effective method to shoot it up close as it will block its Rippling Shockwave and deprive most of its firepower—Be aware that its wave of Plasma Grenades can still destroy Rhino's Iron Skin easily. Playing as allows you to freely AoE down the Ospreys which also drop more energy than you'd use by casting . This will allow you to relentlessly melee the boss, only occasionally needing to run around and catch the energy drops. Using 's even from behind pillars can allow you to safely destroy the Ospreys without exposing yourself to counter fire. Combined with the "Hiding behind a column" bug/exploit you can repeatedly clear the area of enemies without suffering any damage, making this boss easy to solo even at low levels. If you're using , will target the Jackal directly and not its legs, so make sure your arsenal can bring them down before activating Peacemaker. Notes *The Jackal will be waiting in the center of the room upon entering the boss room, and the opening cinematic will begin once all players have gotten within 10 meters of it. **If you scan the Jackal before it is active, the scan will complete but no data will be added to the Codex. | tileset = Orb Vallis | ability = | robotic = 3,000 | protoshield = 3,000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 1,000 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 19 | codex_scans = 3 }} }} Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss, and the first non-quest boss that players will encounter. *The platform the Jackal stands on prior to fighting it is a remnant of WARFRAME's Closed Beta days; prior to , the platform served as an elevator and the Jackal would make its appearance by ascending from under the floor. The elevator was removed as it was possible for players to get stuck in the area beneath the platform, as Wall Dashing had yet to be implemented, making it impossible to escape without . *While players only fight it on Venus, the Jackal is perhaps the most ubiquitous boss in the game. Aside from the Jackal itself and its Vallis counterparts; **The Jackal's design serves as the template for the Lynx and the Razorback, with the Lynx in particular appearing in one Grineer Data Vault layout; **The Clan Dojo's Energy Lab has a partially-disassembled Jackal suspended from the ceiling; and **The Jackal, either in one piece or in individual components, serves as an occasional decoration in various tilesets. *When Jackal was first introduced, sustained fire from high damage weapons could take down the Jackal quickly without having to focus on disabling its legs, although this took considerable firepower that new players do not possess. However, in the current version of Warframe, the Jackal's shields are invulnerable until a leg is shot out. References To Dark Sector *The original Dark Sector demo showed the Lasrian troopers releasing a Jackal on Hayden Tenno. **Unlike its Warframe counterpart, this model was shorter, chunkier and is equipped with a more visual set of Gatling guns. *It is also shown in the trailer (2004) of Dark Sector under a completely different design, yet still heavily resembling Jackal. Bugs *Occasionally, when Jackal fires his missiles he will launch into the ceiling. After a brief period of time, these missiles disappear completely, or sometimes, return to hit the floor. **Sometimes, these missiles do not return for the Jackal's intended targets, as if the missiles are fired at the ceiling for nothing. *If one or more players are standing on top of the Jackal before the cutscene begins, they will still be suspended in the air, both in-game and in cinematic. Players can shoot without falling down, but moving in any way (including being knocked down by Rippling Shockwave) makes one fall to the ground. *If something is holding the doors open (an enemy or a decoy) when the cutscene begins, the doors will not be locked. Due to its size, Jackal is unable to enter the doors, allowing players to exploit this bug. On the other hand, if the blockade has been killed/destroyed from the respective doors, it will be closed and will not be opened normally until the Jackal has been destroyed. *If Jackal is being damaged by 's , the ability's casting duration is halved. *Occasionally, players that fell into trenches of the Jackal's room tile will not be reset back to their original locations. **Occasionally, if Jackal is knocked down too quickly after the cutscene begins, his appendages will be invincible once he gets back up, making him impossible to kill. *When the Jackal is down, you can run up and press up against it such that when it stands up, you can run underneath it where it becomes unable to hit you with the shockwave attack. This allows for an extremely quick takedown before the Ospreys and the Plasma Grenades even become an issue. *Briefly, after and , the Jackal would drop parts because of a bug that shared the drop table update to the Razorback. *If a player is invisible and undetected by Jackal even if they take out all 4 of its legs it'll never enter the damage phase, effectively soft-locking the boss fight. Popping out of invisibility will not fix this, you'll have to reset the mission by aborting, this happens primarily when taking him on solo as other players would prevent this bug from happening at all. Media Warframe 20190731140323-1.jpg|Blue variant encountered on Orb Vallis, as seen on The Codex Patch History *Sniper ammo now drops from containers during Jackal fight }} es:Jackal fr:Jackal ru:Шакал Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Corpus Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Closed Beta Category:Orb Vallis